A Tale of Magic, Love, and Mystery
by redpetal888
Summary: Katie Shadowhaven and friends have recently joined the Ravenwood Academy of Magical Arts. Things have gone smoothly so far, but something is wrong..Love triangles threaten to ruin the friendship between friends...and a new evil is rising
1. Chapter 1

My heart was racing as I ran towards the portal door with my best friend Amy.  
>"Today's the day!" she squeaked, as excited as I was.<br>Today was the day that we finally entered the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts, a renowned school of magic for young wizards and witches throughout the spiral. We had been dreaming about this day since we were six years old.  
>Perhaps I should explain myself. My name is Katie Shadowhaven. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes, and I am 13 years old. My parents were killed when I was five years old by an evil wizard...<br>They died trying to protect me. Ever since then, I have lived in a Boarding house along with other orphans, and I made new friends. One of them was named Amy Ash. She didn't live at the boarding house, so I didn't see her as much but she became my best friend anyways. We ate together, talked together. had fun together, even shared the ambition of becoming a Grandmaster Witch someday.  
>The entering age at Ravenwood was thirteen, and we had both turned 13 during the summmer.<br>Now, as she was pulling my arm getting closer to the spiral door, I felt large amounts of excitement. As she pulled me through, the blue light of the portal swirled and crackled, and our surroundings faded and went black...  
>The next thing I knew, we were standing inside of what looked like a Giant tree, but it was hollowed.<br>I took a look around, and saw the other students, some wearing pointy hats and some not having the uniform yet, just like us...  
>"Come on katie, lets go," said Amy, "We need to meet up with Will and Natalie."<br>Will and Natalie were our friends too, and the four of us had many fun times together.  
>So Amy was dragging me again, pulling me through the crowd. I saw a head of black hair and ocean-blue eyes, along with a girl who had red hair and brown eyes.<br>"Amy I see them," I said, and pointed to where the were.  
>Breaking free of Amy's vise-like grip, I walked over to Will and Natalie, who were leaning on the edge of the tree, with a grin on their faces.<br>"Geese, what took you guys so long?" asked will, his face with a mischevious grin.  
>"We've been waiting for like...ten minutes," said natalie.<br>"Sorry," I replied. "I lost my spellbook and-"  
>"Well well well, look who's here," said an annoying voice from a few steps away from them.<br>"I believe its blondie the know-it-all and Amy the pig," said the same voice.  
>Katie and Amy whirled around to see their enemies, Katie Darkleaf and Marina Shadowblood.<br>"What the heck do you jerks want?" snapped amy, her temper flaring.  
>"Why are you losers even here? This magic school is for people with magical talent, not orphans and pigs," said katie.<br>I lost my temper and slapped her in the face, then grabbed amy's arm and pulled her out of the tree area. Natalie and Will followed us.  
>"Geese, you girls are vicious," said Will. Amy, Natalie, and I said nothing, but we sent him glares that could freeze the most fiery pit of Dragonspyre.<br>Will's grin vanished from his face, and we continued to walk until we reached the Headmaster's office.  
>I knocked on the door, and a moment later it opened to reveal a man with a long grey beard, glasses, and a pointy hat.<br>"Oh, hello," he said. He looked at their clothes and said, "Judging from your clothing I presume you are here to enter the Academy, correct?"  
>We all nodded, and he smiled. "Alright. My name is Merle Ambrose. I am the headmaster of Ravenwood, and I expect you to call me Headmaster Ambrose," he told us.<br>We all ndded again, and he went into his desk to pull out his papers.  
>"Alright, whats your name?" he asked, pointing to Amy.<br>"Amy Ash," she replied.  
>Then he pointed at me and asked the same question.<br>"Katie Shadowhaven," I said.  
>Then he asked will and natalie, and will replied, "Willam Silverhunter."<br>Natalie replied, "My name is Natalie Spiritblossom."  
>"Alright, now that I know all of your names, you can proceed to your dormitories But first I must give you your schedule," he said. He went and got four papers from his desk, and handed one to each of them.<br>"I shall have my second-year student, Benjamen Titanmancer escort you to your dormitories.  
>Headmaster Ambrose went into one of the different rooms.<br>A moment later, he emerged with a light-brown haired boy with grey eyes.  
>I looked at him, and blushed a little. He was very cute.<br>Ben walked towards them and said, "Alright, Headmaster Ambrose has already told me your names, I'll show you where your dorms are now."  
>He motioned for them to follow, and they headed out the door.<br>As they were walking back, they passed the tree where the portal had been and I gasped. The tree had a face, which I failed to notice before!  
>Will, Amy, and Natalie looked shocked as well.<br>Ben saw the surprise on our faces, and grinned.  
>"Thats Bartleby, the source of all magic. Dont worry, he's not going to hurt you," he said.<br>We looked relieved and continued walking towards the dorms.  
>A minute later, we were standing before a door that was carved inside another tree, but not as big as Bartleby.<br>"This is the boy's dorm," said ben. He motioned for Will to go inside and added, "Your room is number seventeen. Thats on the second floor, third door to the left. You'll meet your roomtate soon if he's not already there.  
>Will nodded and went into the strange-looking building, while Ben motioned for the rest of us to follow him.<br>We walked a little bit further and saw another door carved into a different tree.  
>Hmm, their a fan of tree-houses, I thought to myself.<br>"This one is the Girl's dorm," said Ben.  
>"Alright, Amy and Katie, you two are room-mates. Your dorm is number 32. Its on the third floor, 7th door to the left." Me and amy nodded, and he told us to go to our room.<br>So we left and headed to our new room, leaving Natalie and Ben outside while he told her her room number.  
>When we got inside, the first thing I noticed was the two huge four-poster beds.<br>"Wow!" I exlaimed, jumping on one of them. Amy grinned.  
>There where two huge windows in the room, with red velvet curtains. The beds were placed to the side of the windows. I took the one to the right, and settled down.<br>"This is going to be a fun year," I said.

We had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

(Author's Note: Due to a request from my awesome friend on wizard101, this story has been re-continued and will go on.)

As Amy and I were laughing and jumping on our bed, we heard a knock at our door. We stopped our jumping, in case it was a teacher or someone of other authority (because jumping on beds probably wasn't approved of).

We opened it to find Natalie waiting in the hallway, smiling.

"Oh hey Natalie," I said, and welcomed her in. She grinned and said, "My new room number is right there, room 16. "

"That's cool, our rooms are right next to each other," squeaked Amy, obviously delighted that we would get to spend more time with each other this way.

"Yeah, now we can have sleepovers all the time!" all of our faces lit up, a typical rush of excitement running through our veins.

"But, we can't waste time talking about that stuff now, I found something important," said Natalie.

"It's on our schedule," she continued. We looked at her, wondered what she was talking about.

I pulled out my schedule and motioned for Amy to do the same. My eyes widened as I saw what she meant by "something important".

As my eyes read my paper again, I read it out loud, "All first-year students are to report to the Wizard City library by 6:00pm to get sorted into your school of magic."

Amy looked confused, and asked, "But our school of magic is Ravenwood! Are some of us getting transferred?"

I grinned, and replied, "No, jeez. Stop worrying. What they mean is we'll get sorted into one of the basic types of magic, one will be our primary and one will be our secondary. They are different "Schools" inside of Ravenwood: fire, ice, storm, life, death, myth, and balance. They are our magic "type". We get sorted into the schools by some sort of a test given out at the beginning of our first year."

"Oh, that must be why they want us to go to the library then, to test us," Natalie piped up.

I nodded, and checked my watch.

"It's almost 6:00 now! We need to get going!" I squeaked.

Their eyes widened and Natalie said, "Then let's get going!"

So we all headed out the door, going on our way to the library. I smiled as we passed the tree Bartleby, remembering our scared meeting with him. We continued and realized we had no idea how to find the library.

As my eyes filled with despair, a familiar sounding voice came from behind us.

"Well hello there, girls." I turned around and saw the face of Benjamin, the one who had shown us to our dorms. His tone seemed friendly, and his voice sounded…pretty. Smooth. Nice. Whatever you want to call it.

My cheeks turned red slightly, blushing. He didn't seem to notice.

"On the way to get sorted into your schools? If you're having trouble finding the right building, I can help you," he said.

Will's eyes narrowed. "Why would we need help from you?" he responded sharply. It was evident he didn't like this boy. Benjamin's eye seemed to twitch.

Amy hit Will on the arm, and he winced. "I'm sorry," she mouthed, and Benjamin shrugged.

"We're trying to find the library…. But...we dont know where the library is," I said sheepishly. "Could you please show us?"

Ben nodded, and led us through the circular path that held the different school buildings. I looked at the designs as we walked past, admiring them.

Soon, we came to the mouth of a tunnel, in front of Bartleby. Apparently, we had gone in a circle and were now passing him again.

I silently hoped that Ben didn't think we were idiots for getting lost like that.

"This is the tunnel that you want to take to get out of Ravenwood. It leads to Wizard City, where you'll find shops and the houses of the people that live here. I should add… After dark, all first year students aren't allowed to be outside the Ravenwood complex after dark. So basically, you can't go into the city at night. And…everyone has to be inside their dormitories by 9:30, unless it's the summer celebration festival, which you'll learn about when you go to the library. Do all of you understand?"

I nodded, and so did Amy and Natalie. Will grunted in response, not nodding or saying anything else.

Natalie sighed.

It was very unusual for Will to act this way- he was usually a very nice and outgoing person, with a fun sense of humour. He'd sometimes make jokes about someone, but he would always apologize after.

I didn't know what was going on, and it seemed like neither Amy or Natalie had any idea either. Oh well. We'd resolve it later.

Ben led us through the tunnel, which was a bit dark but not so much that we couldn't see. It wasn't that bad, really.

At the opening of the tunnel was a path of cobblestones, some houses, and a small, bright-blue lake.

"This is the commons," said Ben.

We nodded and followed him down the cobblestone path that led to the library. The inhabitants of Wizard city seemed to favor cobblestone, it seemed. Not that I was complaining. I like cobblestone, actually. It gives the place a theme of medieval-ness.

It seemed that way to me, at least. I wasn't sure about anyone else.

We went over a small bridge, and passed a waterfall. Then we continued further into Wizard City until we reached a large building, with huge windows.

Judging from the bookcases I could see from the windows, this had to be the library. It was larger than I had expected.

We had a library at the orphanage, but already I could tell it was only half as large as this one, if even that.

Even from outside, I could hear the voices of the many students inside, all eager to hear which school they would join.

"As you may have guessed, this is the library," Benjamin announced. "You guys can go inside. My job is to show the other first-years here, so I'm not coming in yet."

My heart sank just a little bit. So he didn't help us because he _wanted _to. He did it because he _had _to. I had hoped he just wanted to help us.

Oh well.

"Ok," Amy replied cheerfully. She was the only one of us that said anything.

Ben waved as he walked off, heading back the way we came.

I sighed softly, watching his figure move away from us.

"Let's get in there!" Amy exclaimed, pulling me by my arm. Natalie and Will laughed, before following us.

Once we reached the door, Amy let go of my arm and pushed it open eagerly. The volume of the voices increased, and we were met with a nice rush of warm air.

After stepping inside, I smiled.

A feeling of foreshadow was creeping over me, something that told me something important was going to happen soon.

Being sorted into our schools, starting school at Ravenwood… everything, it seemed, held some value of importance to our lives.

And it did.

Being sorted into a school was one of the most important things in a wizard's life. I almost felt nervous about it. I hope we would all get into the same school- though it was highly unlikely, considering that we were all quite different in personality and lifestyle.

I looked around the crowded room, wondering when they were going to start with the sorting. I didn't see anyone other than students, so I assumed it wouldn't be for a while.

All of a sudden, there was a large BOOM!

A couple kids screamed, and I whipped my head around to see what was going on.

There was a giant hole in the wall, dust rising from the rubble. Some of the bookcases had tipped over, sending many of the novels and other works flying.

Standing in front of it all was a tall man, with a very foreboding presence. He seemed…oddly familiar.

"Hello, children," he murmured. The several closest to him shrank back, afraid of this strange person who had entered the building.

The man closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He sounded almost amused.

"I see Ravenwood starts another year today. But…it doesn't seem you've found a replacement for me yet…"

I was confused. Having no idea who this person was, or what he meant… it was irritating as well.

His eyes scanned the room, and I could see all the other students flinching under his gaze.

The strange man's eyes came to rest on me, and his thin lips curled up into a grin.

"Ah, Shadowhaven. I see you're here…. Haven't seen you since the day your parents died. Tragic, really, the way they died protecting you….tell me, how was it, growing up without him?"

Without another word, he held up his wand.

A flash of white light blinded me, and all of a sudden, everything seemed blurry.

Another moment passed, and the world around me faded to black. I was vaguely aware of my body falling, hearing more screams, and then….nothing….

**End of chapter 2**

(Second Author's note: So…I ended with a cliffhanger. Did y'all like it?

Please review. Free cookies to all who review….but no flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but flames are not.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note:….Bah. Sorry for not updating, I've just been…preoccupied, forgetful, and lazy. But…here's the next chapter. It's short, I know :P.)

The first thing I noticed was my head.

Well…

Not my head, exactly.

What I noticed was the pounding headache that was pulsing through it. So, technically, not my head.

The second thing I noticed was…well…what I didn't know.

The thing that I didn't know being: where I was.

I, quite frankly, had no idea. At all.

I was aware of a hard floor beneath me, the smell of rusty armor, and the presence of two or three other people.

Mainly because they were yelling. Loudly.

It hurt my hears.

Groaning, I rolled over and slowly opened my eyes, hoping I was somewhere I at least knew.

Quickly taking in the stone walls, circular building shape, and lack of windows, I realized that, indeed, I was somewhere I had no idea of.

The people who were hurting my ears, I noticed, turned out to be Headmaster Ambrose and that strange man from before.

I decided rather quickly that I didn't like him.

Hadn't he said something to me before? About my parents?

I didn't know. My memory was very fuzzy at the moment.

I don't know how long I watched the two men bicker, but it seemed like quite a while.

Finally, Headmaster Ambrose seemed to notice me. And then the other man.

"So you're finally awake…"

I raised an eyebrow, though whether I did this in sarcasm or for some other reason, I didn't know. It just… felt like the right thing to do.

Apparently, _he _didn't agree.

Scowling, he lifted his wand and was about to cast a spell when a strange feeling overtook me.

A white light, energy-filled, pulled me towards him.

At first, I thought that he was the one that was doing this, but my opinion changed when I saw that he too was being pulled by this force.

It stopped when we reached the middle of the room, arranging us so that we were facing each other.

The energy lowered until it was on the floor, tracing the path of a circle around us, with smaller circles on its border. It filled each border circle with what looked like…runes? I didn't know.

I saw the headmaster's eyes widening. He looked worried. Very worried.

"What's going on?" I asked, feeling very nervous. This couldn't be normal, could it?

I mean…it was some weird dark wizard, so of course it wouldn't be normal. What was I thinking?

"Cast a spell!" he shouted.

…What? But I didn't know any spells. That's what I was joining Ravenwood for.

Well…I did know one spell….it wasn't powerful by any means though.

"imp!" As soon as I uttered the words, I felt some of my energy leaving me. It seemed to glow, floating away from my body and turning green. It formed a little green creature- an imp!

This was the first time the spell had worked. Not that I would admit it, but….yeah. I had tried it lots of times at the orphanage, but the energy had always, for some reason, turned to dust as soon as it left my body. This time, it was different.

The little creature flew towards the wizard, yelling little words that I couldn't really understand. It seemed to almost smack the man in the face, but…A cloud of black shadow formed, blocking it's path.

"Pitiful…" the man smirked.

And, suddenly, I felt my energy begin to leave me once more. Had he cast a spell? Well, in a split second, it would no longer matter.

I was unconscious…and why would it matter what caused it? The point was, I was lying flat on my back with no real protection against an enemy who had much more power than I did, and who was probably going to kill be before I could scream.

Given, I couldn't scream when I was unconscious, but…I could scream mentally. And mental energy was what magic was all about, right?

Right.

…

The sound of frantic voices could easily be heard from any place in the building- the walls were thin, the building old, and there were over a hundred people there daily.

The Wizard City hospital was a place that was well-known to most, being as it may that eighty percent of the wizards and witches living in the area had been born there, in addition to the fact that it was the only real hospital in their world.

Not counting Ravenwood, even though it may have been a 'better' hospital, when the need came. Ravenwood was only for students. Civilians and full-grown folk went to the Wizard City hospital, while students went to Ravenwood. This was normal.

And yet…

There were still a few that would break this usual rule.

A few students, here and there, would go and visit the hospital for more…personal reasons. Some had sick relatives, friends, pets…etc.

However, even this did not fit all of them.

"I can see the clouds from up here…."

A quiet, blue eyed, and dark-skinned girl murmured, looking up from her perch at the top of the building's roof.

"The commons, too…"

The girl watched as a large group of people gathered at the city's center, about a third of them heading in her direction.

Even from her elevated position, she could tell that some of them were injured. Crimson red was a color that was rather easy to spot….

"I wonder…"

What was going on?

She was going to find out.

**End of chapter 3**

((redpetal888: You know something I've realized? I am….HORRIBLE at introducing new characters. Also, sorry once again for the very delayed update. I've been rather busy, working on an SYOC with MyCandyLove333, and A World of Shattered Memories-Shiko, and the newer one which might be out soon, A World of Shattered Memories- Kazumi. But, never fear, I'm still here XD. And, hopefully, I will get around to updating more often.))


End file.
